


Requiem For Kitty Hair

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, birthday fics, drouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah wonders if he might be losing his hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written 11/06/16 as a birthday gift for Primula Baggins, inspired by one of her posts.

“Fuck,” Elijah swore, studying his hair in the mirror from every possible angle. He turned to Sean, asking, “Do you think I’m losing my hair?”

Trying to be diplomatic, Sean offered, “It’s hard to tell with that haircut.” It was a hatchet job, the kind of haircut Elijah had been getting lately, obviously believing that wearing his hair short would hide what he feared was happening.

“It’s not fair,” Elijah complained, finger-combing his hair. “You’re ten years older than me, and you still have that full head of thick hair.”

Sean shrugged. “It’s in the genes,” he said by way of explanation.

“I don’t care,” Elijah responded. “It still sucks.”

“You could always try _Hair Club For Men_ ,” Sean suggested.

Elijah’s eyes shot daggers at him. “Come on, it’s not that bad.”

“You’re right,” Sean said, trying to sound supportive.

He thought Elijah was overreacting. It wasn’t that bad, but he had to admit he missed how Elijah had worn his hair when they’d first met, what his fans had dubbed _kitty hair_.

Looking at him now, Sean found himself missing the look of Elijah’s kitty hair, and even more, the sheer pleasure of running his fingers through its softness.


End file.
